


Dr Pryce Observes...

by pinkyapples



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Johann Pryce observes the sleeping child and vows revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Pryce Observes...

Dr Johann Pryce observes the sleeping child and vows revenge.

Upon her mother for cruelly destroying her second birth for her purely selfish needs.

For Prycilla, his wonder-child and the loss her death causes for his little glow-worm.

Norman is dead, so Pryce is spared exacting revenge upon the man for resurrecting his darling girl.

His beautiful glow-worm, who had become so much more than a living experiment that it terrified him. Her spirit, her gentleness, her healing powers known only to himself and her brother. He wonders, idly, because the young upir isn’t his concern, what Roman will do to avenge his sister. He hopes it involves a long, slow, painful and bloody death of Olivia.

He takes out his recorder. “He stood quietly observing the sleeping child (comma) and an emptiness filled him (comma) the likes he had never experienced before (comma) or wished ever to experience again (full stop) It was equalled only by his anger towards the child’s mother (full stop) He vowed to vengeance (comma) on the child’s behalf (comma) upon the her (full stop) To that end (comma) he determined to meet with the child’s brother (full stop) He expected the boy to feel exactly as he did and to that end decided that he could afford him privy to some of his more (comma) radical experiments (full stop)”

He slips the recorder back into his coat pocket and enters the room. He places walks over to where he’d placed an iPod to soothe his little glow-worm into the next world and chooses a new title.

"This is Elgar, Cello Concerto in E Minor Opus 85, Adagio – Moderato. The Celloist is Jaqueline du Pré, a talented woman who suffered great adversity in her life. This particular recording is one she made with the London Symphony Orchestra conducted by Sir John Barbirolli. I find Elgar soothes my mind when faced with a particular challenge. I tell you this because the night your father and uncle first bought you to me, I was listening to this particular piece. There are decisions to be made, glow-worm. I will visit tomorrow and we will talk.” The mellow tones of a cello drifted across the room to the sleeping child. No emotion showed upon her face but somewhere deep within the drug-induced sleep, a candle flickered into flame and Shelley’s mind wasn’t quite so pitch black.


End file.
